One More Day
by rororogers
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name song by Diamond Rio ... Kid writes Lou a letter while fighting for the south, he tells her about a dream he had ... his dream comes true ... Kid/Lou


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Young Riders nor any of the characters.**

**A/N: Short story inspired by the song One More Day sung by Diamond Rio. This one is for Brankel1...Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I think of you every day. I think of you when I wake. I think of you when I'm fighting in the trench. I think of you sitting around the camp at night. I think of you when I sleep. I miss you so much Louise. I had a dream the other night. It was the best dream I have had in a long time. I dreamed I was granted one wish, it could be for anything. I simply wished for one more day with you. One more day to spend in your arms. One more chance to tell you how much I love you. I dreamed that we spent the day by 'our' pond just like we used to, just the two of us. I dreamed of making love with you once more. I dreamed of sitting on the porch swing with you by my side watching the sunset. The only problem is it just left me wishing for one more day with you. I wished for one more day but it still left me wishing for just one more day.<p>

My commander just walked in to tell me I've got my wish. The war is over Lou, I've survived and I'm coming home. I'll get my one more day with you for the rest of my life. I'm mailing this letter as I'm leaving; I might even beat it back home to you. See you soon love.

I Love You

Kid

* * *

><p>Kid folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope with a smile. After sealing it, he gathered his few belongings and set out for home. He mailed off the letter at his first opportunity. He was headed home, to his wife Lou, and his good friend and soon to be business partner Buck Cross.<p>

* * *

><p>Buck walked into the kitchen of the home her shared with Lou. Well he actually slept out in the tack room, but Lou told him this was his home as much as it was hers and Kid's. "Hey Lou I picked you up a couple of things while I was in town." He called to her upon entering.<p>

Lou turned from the stove with an expectant look on her face, "Really what?"

"Well there's this…" Buck said holding up an envelope. "You can have the other after you read this."

Lou snatched the envelope from his hand and quickly ripped it open and read the contents. She let out a strangled cry. "Lou what's wrong?" Buck asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lou turned to him, tears in her eyes but a huge smile on her face, "He's coming home Buck!"

"When? Does he say?" Buck asked; Lou did not notice the twinkle in his eyes.

"He says he was leaving the day he mailed this letter. He thought he might even beat it here." Lou cried happily.

"Well I think arriving at the same time is pretty damn good." Said a voice from the doorway.

"There's your other surprise." Buck whispered in her ear.

Lou turned to the door to see Kid standing there beaming at her, "Kid!" she exclaimed as she rushed to his waiting arms and kissed him thoroughly.

Buck slipped out the back door giving the two some privacy. He bent and picked up the four year old little boy playing on the back porch. "Come on James let's go swimming." He said putting the little boy on his shoulders.

A few hours later, Buck returned to the house. Lou and Kid were standing on the porch waiting for them. When Kid saw them approaching he walked towards them. "Thank you Buck." Kid said stopping in front of the man who had taken care of his family.

"What for Kid?" Buck asked putting the little boy down on the ground.

"For taking care of them."

"You'd a done the same if the situation were reversed." Buck stated with a grin as he crushed his brother in a bear hug.

"Uncle Buck who is that?" A little voice asked.

Buck knelt down to the small boy, "James this is your daddy." James looked up at Kid who was looking back down at his miniature.

Kid knelt down so he was at eye level with the boy, "Hello James …" Kid didn't get to finish his statement as two small arms circled around his neck effectively cutting off his air supply but he didn't care he wrapped the small boy in his arms holding him close as the tears rolled down his face.

Buck stood up and took a step back. He looked up at the porch where Lou was standing her hand to her mouth as she cried silently. Buck sent her a smile and wink; tipping his hat to her he started walking towards the barn.

"Where are you going Buck?" Kid asked.

"Thought I go spend the evening with Teaspoon and Rachel, you need time alone with your family." Buck answered.

"You're family too Buck." Kid stated.

"I know, but I think your wife would appreciate having you all to herself… at least for tonight." Buck teased.

"So you are coming back?" Kid asked.

"In the morning… were you worried I was leaving for good?"

"Yeah I guess I was … I know you stayed because I asked you to look after Lou, I thought maybe since I was back you would want to move on." Kid said with a shrug.

"Nope…my family is here, besides I've got my own reason to stay." Buck replied a light in his eyes.

"What's her name?" Kid asked.

"Jenny Tompkins." Buck stated, "Go on back to your wife Kid, we'll talk tomorrow."

Kid watched Buck head to the barn and then went to join Lou on the porch with James. He put his arm around Lou's shoulders and held his son in his other arm as they watched Buck ride away towards Teaspoon and Rachel's home. "Buck's been a big help around here Kid." Lou stated as he rode out of sight.

"I know; I'll never be able to repay him. I decided to make him a partner in the ranch; I should have done that before I left." Kid said looking at Lou.

"That's a good idea … he's going to need a house soon, he's marrying Jenny." Lou added.

"We'll get started building it right away." Kid declared.

"So Kid are you ready to spend one more day with me?" Lou whispered.

"For the rest of my life." Kid whispered back before kissing her softly. James giggled at his parents before wrapping his arms around the both.

* * *

><p><strong>One More Day<strong>

Last night I had a crazy dream  
>A wish was granted just for me<br>It could be for anything  
>I didn't ask for money<br>Or a mansion in Malibu  
>I simply wished, for one more day with you<p>

One more day  
>One more time<br>One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
>But then again<br>I know what it would do  
>Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you<p>

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
>Then I'd unplug the telephone<br>And keep the TV off  
>I'd hold you every second<br>Say a million I love you's  
>That's what I'd do, with one more day with you<p>

One more day  
>One more time<br>One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
>But then again<br>I know what it would do  
>Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you<p>

Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
>Leave me wishing still, for one more day<p> 


End file.
